A Case of Surprise
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: Reltek and Kuari meet the guys.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: "opens mailbox" no…just my plot and the OCs**

**I...**

**Have...**

**No... **

**Clue... **

**Where...**

**This... **

**Came.... **

**From.... **

**A Case of Surprise**

A young woman with short-dark-brown hair and white bangs was in the process of scraping her truck.

"It's not even November!" The girl snarled, straining to reach across the middle of the front window.

"Need Help with that?" a deep Brooklyn-accented voice asked. The girl froze and turned around, eyes widening. She spotted a stocky figure wearing multiple layers of clothes.

"Hi," the girl squeeked.

"Nice Truck," a another greeted from the bed of the vehicle, "Don its your color."

"Personally Lon I figured you'd get Blue" another put in, he was leaning beside her on the edge of the bed, arms crossed.

"Um," was all Lon managed," Hi guys, um...please don't kill me..."

They all laughed. Don grabbed the scraper and set to work on the front. Leo and Raph blocked Lon's escape.

"We aren't going to kill you...not yet..." Raph growled.

Lon "eeped" and attempted to squeeze behind Leo.

"Raph," Leo said testily, pushing her back into the middle.

"Fine," Raph grouched.

"Before the..whatever you two are calling this, starts...why _did_ you get purple?" Don asked as he tossed the scraper inside the truck.

"Um...I thought it make me smarter?" Lon replied sarcastically. Don cracked a grin and the other chuckled.

"As much as I love you Don they didn't have Blue at the time...and I needed a vehicle...I did name it after you though!" Lon replied.

"You named your vehicle?" Raph asked sceptically an eye ridge raised.

"Family tradition," Lon replied without hesitation.

"COOL! Don can I name the Battleshell?" Mikey asked. The others glared at her.

"Thanks," they grumbled.

"Heh?" the girl replied, blue-grey eyes flicking back and forth between Raph and Leo.

"Um so what do you need I really have to get going..." Lon asked nervously.

"Ya' don't have real class until 9:37ish...ya' got plenty of time," Raph growled.

"DON!" she girl snarled. Don jumped.

"HAVE you been hacking my laptop?" she hissed. Don just grinned.

"You are horrible..."she hissed. The others chuckled.

"Sooo what are these twists that you are planning for NTS II?" Leo asked.

"And why did ya' give me twins?" Raph growled.

"Aww but Raphie the twins are soooo cute! Plus they provide some cuteness for your softie side," Lon teased.

Raph growled.

"One don't you ever call me that and two answer the questions," Raph growled.

"How about I tell you after School?" the girl inquired.

"How about now," Leo ordered.

"Don hacked my comp. why not ask him?" Lon asked.

"HEY!" Don yelped as Raph and Leo turned on him. Lon made her escape and jumped into the truck, locking the doors.

"HEY!" Raph roared, pounding on her window. She floored it forgetting that Don and Mikey were in the back.

"WHOOOHOOOO!" Mikey cried as the girl peeled away from the curb, the truck engine roaring. Don hung on for dear life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOL....oh boy somebody please review so I can keep this up....


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: "opens mailbox" nope**

**A Case of Surprise II: Work Interupted**

Lon was doing dishes at a industrial-styled sink and washer. Hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Psssst!" someone hissed.

"Hey go away you can't be back-Mikey?"Lon gasped.

"Anything wrong back there?" the other manager called.

"No Jasen...um...talking to myself!" Lon replied. Jasen laughed from the front of the store. Mikey stood quietly.

"Need help?" he asked. Lon raised a dark eye brow.

"Are you trying to get me fired?" she asked softly.

"No..." Mikey replied softly.

"I'll help with the dishes. Mikey, stay," Don ordered. Mikey pouted.

"What? Where...oh crap are Leo and Raph here?" Lon gasped.

"Raph is curently atempting to get past the security in your computer and Leo is fighting with your truck," Don sighed. Lon gave him a bewildered look.

"I don't...have security in my computer...and what? My truck...is HE ATTACKING IT?" Lon cried. Don grabbed her before she could rush toward the front of the store.

Mikey sniggered a little and barely ducked the tossed knife.

"EEK!" he gasped, "girl got aim!!"

"Girl got temper to rival Raph's!," Lon shot back. Mikey took a step back nervously. Don put a nervous hand on Lon's shoulder.

"Raph can't figure out your password for and Leo was trying to pick the lock to get into your truck," Don comforted.

"And lost that battle," Leo muttered. Lon "eeked" and jumped behind Don.

"Are you sure your okay back there?" Jasen called starting to walk back toward the sink.

"What the-Holy!" Jasen gasped at the sight of the guys.

"You can see them too?" Lon asked nervously. Jasen swollowed and nodded.

"Um?" was all he got out.

"Hi!" Mikey greeted cheerfully.

"Jasen?" Lon asked, "are you ok?"

"I think so yeah," Jasen replied softly, "Now what?"

"We keep them from eating everything in the kitchen," Lon sighed.

"OH FOOD!" Mikey gasped, spotting the refridgerator units. Lon grabbed his bandanna tails.

"NO," she said firmly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Case of Surprise III: The Hike**

Lon sighed as she stepped deeper into the woods that she was hiking through. Her hair pulled back into a pony-tail, well-loved and paint splattered jeans adorned her frame, a battered leather World War II Bomber jacket shielded her from the chill, and black sunglasses covered her eyes.

She'd been out there all day, her sketch pad and notebook were in the drawstring bag on her back and she was smiling.

After all of the insane stress lately, she'd walked out and went to the park, took a breath and leapt toward her favorite place.

Lon suddenly jumped and whipped around, the short switch blades in her pockets making themselves known in her hands.

Her eyes flicked back and forth, watching the woods around her. She relaxed when a squirrel showed itself and started scolding her.

"Oh Shut-up," she snapped, mouth quirking in a grin as it darted up the tree.

She turned and shrieked in terror when she spotted Raph in front of her.

Raph snorted in laughter.

"Never let ya' guard down Lon," Raph chuckled.

"You-You-you…UGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lon snarled in response.

"You cool?" Raph chuckled.

"Yeah…why are you here?" Lon asked.

"Leo's naggin' again," Raph grumbled.

"He's an elder sibling Raph…he's worried about you," Lon replied simply, "I should know…I nag my sis all the time."

"Yeah well…he shouldn't," Raph grumbled, reaching up and tearing a leaf off of the tree.

"Hey…don't hurt the trees," Lon growled.

"Sorry," Raph mumbled, giving the leaves in his hand an "oops' look.

"Raph would you rather Leo ignore you completely and live in his own world?" Lon asked as she gently examined the tree.

"I guess not…" Raph trailed off, "I guess it means that he's paying attention."

"See?" Lon said with a smile, "he cares Raph…he's just stressed out a lot."

"Yeah I can tell," Raph muttered.

Lon chuckled.

"That's not the real reason you're here huh?" Lon asked after a second.

"Nah…what crazy plans have you got going for these new stories you're working on…and why am I blind in _Kekkon no Jouyaku_?" Raph snapped.

"Why would I tell you my plans? Oh and remember the SAINW episode?" Lon replied.

"Yeah…but…wasn't Leo blind in that not me?" Raph asked.

Lon grinned at him before walking ahead on the trail.

"No," Raph growled, "what _are_ you planning?"

Lon simply shrugged.

"Like I'd tell you guys. You all _know_ I like throwing in some suspense for my readers…that goes for my characters too," Lon replied.

She reached the edge of the trail where it meet up with the lake trail.

"So what you want something for dinner?" Lon asked as she turned to Raph.

Raph was glaring at her, leaning against a tree and shaking his head.

"You're evil," he muttered.

"I try," Lon replied sarcastically, "dinner?"

"Fine," Raph grumbled, "What's the deal with this place that you like it so much?"

"It's called Turtle Lake," Lon replied.

Raph snorted in laughter and followed her out to the parking lot where her truck was.

Lon unlocked the doors and hoped in.

"Are you coming?" Lon asked.

"What about all the people?" Raph asked skeptically.

"It's nearly ten o'clock on a Friday, everyone's at the movies or partying or something," Lon replied.

"Why aren't you?" Raph questioned as he got in.

"I'm not into being called a slut or not remembering anything the next day," Lon replied, "plus I have no money for movies…"

"You saying you're a-" Raph started.

Lon held up her ring finger to show her purity ring.

"And proud of it," she stated firmly.

Raph laughed and shook his head.

"I guess…well its nice seeing how at least one girl isn't like that," Raph replied with a shrug, struggling to get the seat to move further back.

"The lever is on the side-not that one!" Lon burst into laughter as he grabbed the wrong lever and nearly ended up with the seat folding down on him.

"JHAHFDAKFDRJAEFM!" Raph snarled.

"Here you goof," Lon laughed, getting out and straightening the seat before pointing to the correct lever.

"T'anks," Raph grumbled.

Lon giggled.

"Raph…you never cease to amaze me," Lon laughed as she backed the truck up, nearly braining Raph with her elbow as she twisted to see.

"You're going to kill someone," Raph grumped as he ducked.

"I'm not used to having someone else in here with me," Lon snapped back.

"What are we eating?" Raph grumbled.

"Pizza," Lon stated simply.

"_Pizza_?" Raph moaned.

"Fine I'll order Chinese but you better fork up some cash!" Lon snapped.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Raph teased, "OW!"

Lon grinned maniacally as he rubbed his head.

* * *

A/N: Heh…I figured since Raph and I have a similar personality we'd get along…lol

Reviews Please!


	4. Chapter 4

**A Case of Surprise IV: Confliction of Fiction**

Lon stood up from her desk and stretched before leaving the room and walking across the hall to the bathroom and locking herself inside.

The four figures moved then, quickly darting into the small room as Don sat quickly in her chair with a soft thump as his carapace hit the back of the wooden chair.

"Shesh Don awesome ninja stealth there," Mikey hissed.

Don grumbled as he attempted to fit into the area that wasn't designed for his frame.

Mikey leaned over Don's shoulder as Don opened up the computer to reveal a huge file.

"Dude…that is one huge Fanfic…" Mikey gasped.

Don struggled to shift position.

"Ok Lon…seriously needs to make more room in here," Don grumbled.

"She likes the space," a man's voice whispered.

All four ninjas froze.

"Now…get your green hide away from that computer," another male voice growled.

"Whose there?" Leo growled, hands twitching towards his swords.

"Friends of Lon's…well…I guess you could call her our mother…" another chuckled softly.

"Mother?" Don mumbled, blinking slowly and then slowly turning to look at the computer beside him, eyes widening.

Raph's frame tensed, hands twitching towards his Sais as he growled.

"Who are you?" Raph snarled.

"We could ask the same thing," a fourth snapped.

Mikey was staring at Lon's closet, the faint outline of a figure was just barely visible.

"I am called Girta," the first voice said sharply as the air on Lon's bed shimmered revealing the reclining figure on her bed.

He was _tall,_ at least six foot, and slender and he was obviously built for speed. Shoulder-length, multi-toned brown hair nearly covered his face with his blackish-blue bangs in the center. Pointed ears peaked out of his hair.

A split second later three other men made themselves known.

Leaning against the doorframe was a powerfully built male with redish-gold hair falling into his face and brilliant gold eyes glaring at the four turtles in the room.

"I am called Wislas," the he whispered coldly.

Behind Don and Mikey was a stiff, cold, calculating male with hair the color of midnight with silver bangs.

"Linonr," he whispered.

The last male stepped out of the closet, he had bronze hair and copper eyes.

"Verinlau," the last male said softly.

"Shell," Raph growled.

"We mean Lon no harm, were…friends of a sort," Leo said softly, eying the hostile males as he dropped his hands away from his blades before introducing himself and his brothers.

"Shitake mushrooms," came a groan from the hallway, "I leave for three minutes and suddenly my room becomes a war zone…"

"Lonsphle," Girta greeted quietly.

"Alright boys…enough with the intimidation Leo…guys…chill…these…these are my… 'babies' or at least the file you are looking at Don…is my baby. Meet my boys from 'The Nim' and no they aren't meant to look or be like you. I created these four when I was six years old…that's thirteen years ago and seven years before I ever watched a single TMNT episode or even heard of you four." Lon sighed.

The group nodded somewhat.

"Wi…let me in," Lon ordered.

The red-gold man stepped back to allow her entrance.

"Don out of my chair," Lon sighed.

Don gave Linonr a quick, "um please don't kill me" glance to which the man stepped back as Lon glared at him.

"Don't worry Don he doesn't bite…hard anyway," Lon chuckled as Don gave the dark warrior a startled glance.

"Girta," Lon greeted, "evening Verin,"

"Evening Lonsophle," Verinlau greeted relaxing as Lon plopped into her chair and rubbed her temples.

"First off…my boys…what are you doing here? I'm working on the book no need to harangue me," Lon sighed giving the four Elf-like males a exasperated look.

A soft chuckle was the only response from Girta.

"Well ask those four, they burst in here and attacked the computer," Girta replied soothingly.

Lon's gaze swiveled to Don.

"We were trying to figure out your next move," Don replied simply.

"And hoping to get some food?" Mikey put in nervously.

"Michaelangelo," Leo hissed.

"Verin? Would you go make some popcorn or something?" Lon mumbled as she rubbed her temples in frustration.

"Lon I don't know how to use your stove…" Verinlau chuckled.

"Mikey…" Lon mumbled, "whip something up."

Mike saluted and dashed off.

"Verin…make sure he doesn't make a mess," Lon pleaded.

Verinlau sighed before shaking his head and following the hyper turtle.

There was a crash seconds later.

"I'm ok," fluttered up the stairs.

_Nothing you own is broken_. Verinlau muttered into Lon's mind.

"I really don't have time to deal with this," Lon groaned.

Girta moved then, standing to his feet and slipping past the turtles to her side.

He reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you wish for us to leave?" he whispered.

"At least…ugh…at least relax the tension in this room is horrible…not good for creative vibes," Lon groaned.

Leo smiled softly before coming forward and touching Lon's other shoulder.

There was instantly tension between the two.

Girta shifted dangerously, his pale blue eyes just barely visible under his hair.

Leo jerked back in surprise.

"You're…blind," Leo gasped.

Lon sighed.

"Remember the story I had you blind in Leo? It was an attempt to make Girta more realistic in my book. Things weren't clicking into place and I used you in a Fanfic to get the results I needed," Lon said softly.

"Ah…" Leo said softly.

"Are you sayin' we're practice since you've got your four boys you need to work out the kinks for?" Raph snapped.

Lon groaned.

"NO!" Lon snapped, "I…ugh…it was the easiest way to get an immediate response from readers."

Girta groaned before shaking his head.

"No…we're a lot different than you and your brothers," Wislas snapped.

"How so hotshot?" Raph snarled.

"I am nothing like Leonardo," Girta muttered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Leo growled.

"Oh and I'm guessing you don't touch a weapon unless you have to huh?" Linonr directed to Don.

"Just because I'm a pacifist doesn't mean I won't fight," Don said firmly.

"ENOUGH!" Lon shouted.

All of the growling males swiveled toward the furious young woman.

"That's it! OUT ALL EIGHT OF YOU I'M DONE!" Lon snapped, burring her head into her hands.

"Um…I just finished…snacks?" Mikey whispered softly, nervously.

Verinlau peeked nervously around the corner as Wislas flinched. Girta shook his head.

Leo grimaced, Raph grumbled and Don sighed.

"I think we should leave guys," Don whispered, "we're stressing her out."

"Oh really?" Linor said sarcastically.

"Lin, stop," Lon muttered, "please…you guys…sorry…having all eight of you in one room is exhausting not to mention mind wrenching…"

"We'll see ya' later Lon," Leo said softly as he pushed Don and Raph ahead of him.

Mikey grudgingly handed the plate of snacks to Verinlau.

Lon waved as the turtles slipped out.

"I'll finish the next chapter tomorrow," Lon called.

Don threw a thumbs up before disappearing.

"I don't like those guys," Wislas growled.

"Wi…I really have to work on your trust issues," Lon sighed before spinning toward the computer.

"He doesn't have trust issues he has-" Verinlau started.

"STOP!" Lon growled.

**A/N: ^^ LOL Oh gosh I've always wanted these eight to meet up…lol.**

**I mean it when I said I invented my "boys" before I ever heard of the guys and as you can probably tell they are rather different in personality.**

**Ugh…btw the Chapter I was referring to was the next chapter of _Kekkon no Jouyaku. _It should be up Saturday.**

**Hope you all enjoyed meeting my guys...if only briefly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

**A Case of Surprise V: New Guy **

Raph was the first to enter Lon's living room, a comfy, spacious area with chocolate toned walls, rich violet couches, and antique side tables as well as other little additions. This also meant that Raph was the first to come to a skidding stop causing Mikey to slam into his carapace and crumple to the floor clutching his head. Leo and Don both skillfully sidestepped both Mikey's sprawled form and Raph's frozen one.

"Dude what the?" Mike hissed.

"Shhh," Raph hissed, "there's some guy by Lon's laptop."

Everyone followed his gaze to see a tall, lean figure, sprawled haphazardly on the larger of the two couches, with Lon's laptop resting beside him. He was obviously asleep, medium brown hair, a trimmed beard (only encompassing his chin), and a muscled, though not toned frame, glasses were still perched on his face.

"Dude, who is that?" Mikey sputtered.

Leo frowned, eying the figure with caution as he moved silently forward. He paused by the side of the couch and made a move to tap him on the shoulder.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't wake him up Leo," Lon's voice announced from the stairs. Leo spun and blinked, not recognizing her for a moment.

She stood at the bottom of the stairs, hands on hips her hair was cut in a sloping bob, a rich reddish-brown, with blunt bangs cutting off just below her eyebrows.

Mikey gave a soft wolf-whistle as he saw her, earning a smack in the back of the head from Raph.

Lon rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys," she greeted.

"Sup"

"Hey"

"Hello"

"Dudette"

Lon laughed softly, before walking forward and standing beside Leo, who had yet to move away from the sleeping figure. Lon slid past him and reached forward to remove the glasses from the man's face before folding them and placing them on the side table. Only after they were resting on the table and she had checked to make sure the man was asleep did she return her attention to the guys.

"So…who's the dude?" Mikey blurted out.

"Subtle much Mike?" Lon laughed.

"Nawww, you know me," he laughed.

Lon smiled.

"My fiancé," she replied simply.

"What?" they all cried, causing the man jerk awake and to jump to his feet shoving Lon behind him protectively, still half asleep. Barely avoiding Leo's quick reflexive move into a defensive posture with one blade out.

She gave a soft yelp as she ended up on the couch.

"GAMBITT!" she ordered as she righted herself.

The man froze, shook his head to clear it and then cocked his head before frowning.

"Um," he said softly, "is that?"

Lon, who was still perched on the couch, though now looking more comfortable, smiled.

"Yup, told you they'd be paying me a visit, since I haven't updated in a while." she replied.

Gambitt said nothing, but cocked his head at Leo's sword.

"Nice Katana," he said simply before offering a hand in greeting.

Leo blinked and raised an eye ridge.

Raph snorted, sheathed his Sai and nodded a greeting.

"Sup," he said simply.

Gambitt shrugged and moved his extended hand into a pocket.

"Well…I _was_ asleep," Gambitt said with a soft laugh.

Lon tapped his arm and handed him his glasses.

"Thanks hun," he said softly.

"I'll let you boys talk…I'm going to type," Lon said softly.

"Soooo you and Lon?" Mikey asked.

Gambitt nodded.

"You can't have been dating more than a year," Don offered with a frown.

"We've dated before and we've known each other since middle school," Gambitt replied simply.

"Still," Leo offered, finally speaking, eyeing the taller man after sheathing his blade.

Gambitt was two feet taller than Lon, who stood roughly 4'10", this man was at least 6'4".

"Her dad likes me," Gambitt offered with a shrug.

Raph laughed before pushing forward and offering a hand in friendship.

"How'd you manage that? Lon says he usually chases guys off with a baseball bat," Raph laughed.

Leo frowned at Raph who had pushed past him.

"Raph," Leo growled.

Don stepped up to Leo as Raph and Gambitt immersed themselves in friendly conversation.

Mikey eyed the tall man before standing beside Leo and Don.

"I don't like him," Mike said simply.

"Why?" Don asked.

Mike frowned.

"He's too tall," Mike replied simply.

Leo raised and eye ridge and then rolled his eyes.

"That's no reason not to like him Mike," Leo replied dryly.

"You don't like him," Mike offered sharply.

"I never said that," Leo stated.

Don snorted.

"I don't know, definitely going to take some getting used to though," Don mumbled, "Lon can read people really well…if she likes him…its good enough for me."

"I…will wait to pass my opinion until after I get a chance to talk to him," Leo said simply.

"Dude, I already gave mine, don't like him," Mike said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Gambitt.

"Why?" Don sighed, "other than being too tall."

"This guy like appeared out of nowhere," Mike muttered, "…that's usually an indicator of bad guy."

Lon snorted from the couch and they looked at her. She offered a smile.

"Guys chill," she muttered before returning to her typing.

All three of the others blinked at her and then grunted in response. Don sighed before shaking his and moving forward and then around Gambitt and Raph to sit by Lon.

"Are you updating anytime soon?" he asked.

Lon nodded.

"Yeah I've had summer class, and Gambitt's been back from school, plus I started playing WoW and had work. I'm working on a couple of chapters right now," She replied with a smile.

"Good, I've been waiting for Leo to wake up in LLPH, for weeks," Don mumbled, "Are you ever finishing A Tale Not For the Weak?"

Lon nodded before replying, "Yeah It's almost done being typed but like I said I've been really busy. Most likely after I get done with this summer class I'll get a great deal of typing done and start posting daily again by September."

Lon glanced at Leo and Mike.

"They're not going to relax are they?" she asked.

Don shook his head.

"Not likely," Don replied.

"Go talk to Gambitt, you two can talk geek together," Lon replied with a grin, " and sent Raph over tell him I demand a hug."

Don snorted, "good luck on that one," before getting up and moving over to Raph and Gambitt.

Raph glared at her earning a soft laugh from Gambitt before he and Don started in on a conversation about something that had to do with computers.

Raph walked over and dropped onto the couch beside her.

"What?" he grumbled.

"So?" she offered.

He grunted, eyeing the man carefully.

"Seems like a good guy," he mumbled.

Lon chuckled and shook her head.

"It'll take a bit to earn Fearless's trust though," Raph added with a smirk, "oh and Mike's too."

"I thought Mike was very accepting of people," Lon questioned,

"Yeah, but not new people that are around family," Raph replied, "especially since he thinks of ya' as a sister."

"I'm older than he is," Lon sputtered, pausing from her typing.

"Not technically accordin' to how long we've been around," Raph teased.

It was Lon's turn to snort in disbelief.

"Whatever," Lon mumbled.

Raph peered over her shoulder, earning him a soft slap to the face.

"Ow!" he snarled.

"You'll just have to wait," Lon stated firmly.

Gambitt glanced over at Leo and Mike and offered a smile, neither smiled back.

_Wonderful._

Lon glanced at the two remaining turtles before sighing and rolling her eyes.

"Oh enough you two," she gripped.

**A/N: As you can probably tell…they still aren't sure lol. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT but Reltek and Rana-Kuari are my copyright.**

**Chapter VI: Face Off or Rather the Destruction of my Apartment**

Lon stood, stretched and cracked her neck, glancing towards the couch where the sprawled figure of her husband lay before snagging the remote and pausing the show she was watching. Spread out before her were various sketches of an alien race and two particular figures a lean warrior and an agile dancer.

A grunt made her turn her head to see one of those individuals walk out of her kitchen.

"Kuari seriously? Quit eating all of my fruit…." Lon muttered, "Where'd Rel go?"

Kuari shrugged before biting into the apple he was holding and leaning his seek, pale grey and seven foot tall frame against the wall.

"He was in yar office ah minauhte ahgo," Kuari replied, then glanced at the apple he was eating, scrutinizing it with his orange-gold gaze, "Wahs et one call'd?"

"An apple," Lon replied with a roll of her eyes, "I'm going to the bathroom try not to eat me out of house and home in the few minutes I'm gone."

On her way by she poked her head into her small office to see Reltek's powerfully muscled, dark-silvery-grey and seven foot frame perched at her desk with his clawed feet hanging off the edge.

He was skimming over the rough sketches for the comic he was in.

"Feet off," Lon ordered.

A soft thud was the reply, followed by a slight grunt.

"Thank you!" Lon called before closing the bathroom door behind her.

It was then that Leo, Raph, Don, and Mike slipped into the apartment from the back door, pausing to slide past Gambitt's form on the couch before darting towards Lon's office area.

Leo hit the brakes when he saw Reltek's form and they made eye contact.

Golden brown framed in blue met firey-gold.

"Who the hell are you?" Leo snarled.

"I could ask dah sahme," Reltek growled, slowly standing to his feet, his silvery-grey skin darkening to black all save his face which remained a light grey creating a "skull-like" appearance.

Reltek snarled, fangs baring as he vaulted the desk.

The guys scattered, frantic to get out of the massive figure's way, Don and Mike ended up thrown into the bedroom and Raph ended up darting into the smaller hallway beside the bathroom.

But Leo? He ended up underneath over two hundred and fifty pounds of pissed of Reen warrior.

"KUARI!" Reltek shouted.

Raph darted forward to try and help Leo, his hands briefly scraping across the thin plating on Reltek's back before Reltek's powerful tail slapped Raph away like a fly and sent him into the Bathroom door.

Kuari darted out from the kitchen, his orange-gold eyes following the rolling figures on the floor.

Gambitt remained asleep, completely obvious.

Leo twisted up and slammed a knee into Reltek's stomach causing the warrior to grunt before REltek's hand forced Leo's head back against the floor.

"Dude! WE've gotta help him," Mike squaked, blue eyes wide as he glanced at Don.

"Yeah…no," Don replied, "Do you see that thing? And there ARE TWO!" Don snapped.

"Hey!" Kuari growled, "I'm the _nice _one."

"Kuari quit playing games and help me get rid of these intruders!" Reltek growled as Leo managed to squirm free and twist to his feet, backing up and unsheathing his swords.

"Thanks for the help guys," Leo growled.

"Hey I tried," Raph grunted from where he was, "I was like a freaking fly to him."

"Rel, I will do noh such thin'…good Lord yah like jumpin' tah conclusions," Kuari replied, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring, "and yah! Put those pig stihkers away before Rel feels the need to use h's flahmes."

"What did you call my Katana?" Leo squawked.

Then before anyone could reply.

"What the HELL is going on?" Lon roared, "AND WHO IS BLOCKING MY DOOR!?"

Raph jumped, smacked into something, and crashed some things to the floor.

"LET ME OUT," Lon roared.

"Uh oooh you pissed off mom," Kuari teased.

Raph turned and gently opened the door, offering a bashful grin.

"Oh my God…do I want to see my apartment?" Lon whispered, pressing her hands into her face.

"Hi!" Mike said before waving and Don offered a slight smile and half-hearted wave.

"Reltek," Lon stated desperately, "Please for the love of God don't break anything else."

Reltek straightened and frowned slightly before glancing at Kuari.

"Well you were worthless there," Reltek growled.

"Um hello dancer not fighter," Kuari replied with a smug grin, "I'm the pretty ahnd nice one."

Kuari winked at Leo who frowned in response.

"Who flirts with anything that breathes," Reltek grumbled, glaring at the slender dancer.

"Stop it you two," Lon growled before walking out with Raph, Don, and Mike trailing behind her.

She stepped into the middle of the group and crossed her arms under her bust.

"Lon," Leo greeted.

"Who started it?" Lon growled.

Everyone pointed to Reltek.

"Hey!" the warrior growled.

Lon's hand met her face.

"Out…everyone out…yes yes I shall update soon…Kuari you can stay as long as you haven't eaten everything…" Lon groaned.

Kuari held up the last apple to which Lon pointed towards the door in response.

**A/N: Just a little snippet lol Reltek's image and Kuari's are available on my Deviantart account.**


End file.
